The Horror of Shakespear
by Steel Scizor
Summary: The Final Fantasy 4-9 characters play Macbeth by Shakespear.
1. Part 1

When...after my class did this play to our parents, I got the idea for this fic. It's long...  
  
The Horror of Shakespear  
  
Macbeth- Shakespear  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
From the Director's Desk  
  
Characters  
  
The Royal Family  
  
King Duncan- King of Scotland(Figaro)- Edgar( Final Fantasy 6)  
  
Malcolm- Duncan's older son- Crono( Crono Trigger)  
  
Donalbain- Duncan's younger son- Zidane(Final Fantasy 9)  
  
Lords and Ladies  
  
Macbeth- Thane of Glamis- Kain( Final Fantasy 4)  
  
Lady Macbeth- Macbeth's wife- Rydia( Final Fantasy 4)  
  
Banquo- Macbeth's friend- Cecil( Final Fantasy 4)  
  
Fleance- Banquo's son- Squall( Final Fantasy 8)  
  
Macduff- Thane of Fife- Link( Zelda)  
  
Lady Macduff- Macduff's wife- Zelda( Zelda)  
  
Young Macduff- Macduff's son- Vivi( Final Fantasy 9)  
  
Ross- Cloud(Final Fantasy 7) -  
  
Lennox- Sabin( Final Fantasy 6) -Noblemen of Scotland  
  
Angus- Strago( Final Fantasy 6) -  
  
Old Siward- Earl of Northumberland- Cyan( Final Fantasy 6)  
  
Young Siward- Siward's son- Kirby( Kirby)  
  
Others  
  
Three Witches- Kefka(Final Fantasy 6...heh..), Veran( Zelda), Edea(Final Fantasy 8)  
  
A Sergeant- Frog( Crono Trigger)  
  
A Porter- Macbeth's servant- Zell( Final Fantasy 8)  
  
Seyton- Macbeth's servant- Marle(Crono Trigger)  
  
Murderers- Shadow( Final Fantasy 6), Seifer( Final Fantasy 8)  
  
A Gentlewoman- Lady Macbeth's attendant- Rosa( Final Fantasy 4)  
  
A Doctor- Macbeth's attendant- Aeris( Final Fantasy 7)  
  
Three Apparition Spirits- Din, Nayru, Forore( Zelda)  
  
Eight Apparition Kings- Kirby's friends( Kirby)  
  
----  
  
Narrator- Cait( Final Fantasy 7)  
  
Camara Men- Locke( Final Fantasy 6), Cid( Final Fantasy 7)  
  
Director- Tifa( Final Fantasy 7)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jess( authoress): heh....lets begin...shall we???  
  
================Part 1  
  
Kefka: This is SOOOOOOOOO unfair!!! I'm a WITCH!!! *pouts*  
  
Locke: Boohoo...We don't CARE!!!!  
  
Kefka: So...you're the camra man!  
  
Tifa: Places people!  
  
Every1 gets to where they are to be. Then the horror of Shakespear begins.....  
  
Cait: I have a story from long ago,  
  
A tale of misery, heartache, and woe.  
  
My play is glutted with hatred and greed,  
  
And has a moral we all should heed.  
  
So sit back all you idiots reading this fic, and I will unfold  
  
A saga of boring passion that went uncontrolled.  
  
Tifa..was that good?????????  
  
Tifa:Um...yes Cait.  
  
Locke: TIFA!!! Cid's hogging the camara!!  
  
Cid: Am not!!!  
  
Tifa: Stop you two!  
  
Kefka: Tifa!!! Do I look good in this witch dress??  
  
Tifa:^.^' Yes Kefka!!! Lets continue.  
  
  
  
Cait: I convey you to Figaro of yesteryear,  
  
I place locked in combat, cruel and severe.  
  
Locke: Did someone mention my name??  
  
Cait: Ok....  
  
A country called the Empire sent troops 'cross the sea.  
  
Figaro fought back to keep their land free.  
  
Smoke and fire thickened the skies;  
  
The air thundered with fierce battle cries.  
  
The very ground shuddered with fright;  
  
It really was a dreadful night.  
  
Tifa: Great Cait... Kefka, Veran and Edea..get to your places.  
  
Cid: This is goin' to be good...  
  
Locke: Because Kefka is a WITCH!!  
  
Cid& Locke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kefka: Shaddup!  
  
Cait: ^_^'  
  
As the men battled with sword and shield,  
  
Grey shadows appeared on the distant field.  
  
Shadow: Did someone mention my name????  
  
Cait: er......  
  
Veran: When shall we three meet again?  
  
In thunder, lightning or in rain?  
  
Kefka: er....my line....  
  
When the hurlyburly's done,  
  
When the battle's lost and won.  
  
Edea: It is a matter of life and death,  
  
And there we shall meet Macbeth. ( er...um...Kain! ^_^)  
  
All: Fair is foul and foul is fair.  
  
Hover through the fog and filthy air.  
  
Cait: Then they raised their fists, their eyes ablaze,  
  
And vanished inot the glooming haze.  
  
  
  
Tifa: Yes PERFECT!!!!! ^_________^  
  
Cait: Not far away, King Duncan did pace; ( oops....King Edgar!!)  
  
A worried look upon his face.  
  
Malcolm and Donalbain( um...Crono and Zidane!)the sons of the king,  
  
Wondered to how the action did swing.  
  
Their were with their father to lend their support,  
  
When a soldier staggered in with the lastest report.  
  
The soldier looked gaunt with gashes to his head.  
  
Frog: Our victory was doubtful,  
  
They outnumbered us and had fresh supplies.  
  
The clammy air echoed with our dying cries.  
  
Then in marched Macbeth, his sword held high. (Macbeth? Kain!^_^)  
  
He crossed the field shouting curses to the sky.  
  
For Figaro's honour he fought so well.  
  
Before him many Imperial Soldiers fell,  
  
And Gesthal, their king, was forced to yield.  
  
Then triumph was ours on that barren field.  
  
But I am faint. My wounds cry to be seen.  
  
Edgar: Quick.  
  
Let surgeons interview.  
  
Tifa: INTERVENE!!!  
  
Edgar: oops.....intervene.  
  
Frog: Good?  
  
Tifa: Good.  
  
Cait: As the soldier limped off, in came worthy Ross ( Cloud!)  
  
With more news of the combat and a double-cross.  
  
Cloud: King Duncan...Edgar, I come from the battle at Fife  
  
Where many a brave soldier lost his live.  
  
The struggle seem hopeless; their numbers were great,  
  
And the Thane of Cawdor, we coud not locate.  
  
For he was traitor and joined Norway...Empire's side.  
  
Treachery and treason took away his pride.  
  
But your thane of Glamis should be held in esteem.  
  
In this terrible struggle, Macbeth..Kain was supreme.  
  
Edgar: Pronounce Cawdaor's death!  
  
With his former title, go greet Macbeth.  
  
Cloud: Yes, my lord, I see it done.  
  
What Cawdor has lost, noble Macbeth has won.  
  
  
  
Cait: Lightning shivered and thunder did sound.  
  
The hags were hunched upon the cold ground.  
  
Kefka: Where hast thou been?  
  
Veran: Killing swine.  
  
Edea:A drum. I hear a drum.  
  
Listen my sisters, Macbeth doth come.  
  
All: Thrice to thine and thrice to mine  
  
And thrice again to make up mine.  
  
Peace! The charm's wound up.  
  
Cait: Macbeth appeared on the muddy path,  
  
Wrapped in the storm's incredible wrath.  
  
His good friend Banquo was by his side.( Banquo? Cecil!)  
  
The silence shattered as they rosed one by one;  
  
None of the sisters would be out done.  
  
Kefka: Hail, Thane of Glamis, hail to thee!  
  
Cait: The first of the trio moaned with glee.  
  
Veran: Hail, Thane of Cawdor!  
  
Cait: Then the third with rose and quivered with laughter,  
  
Edea: All hail Macbeth, King of Scotland hereafter!  
  
Cait: These words seem to thundered in Macbeth's(Kain's) brain,  
  
What more in life was there to attain?  
  
Macbeth seemed to be lost in some kind of trance.  
  
Banquo gave his friend a worried glance.  
  
Cait: The sisters howled a bloodcurling wail.  
  
Witches: All hail!  
  
Kefka: Lesser than Macbeth, but greater;  
  
Veran: Not so happy, yet happier;  
  
Edea: You'll be father to kings  
  
But Banquo you'll never inherit the crown!  
  
Kain: I charge you to stay!  
  
From whence did you come? Tell us more, I say!  
  
I am Thane of Glamis, by my father's death.  
  
But Cawdor's thane lives, he still draws breath!  
  
And to be crowned king is beyond belief.  
  
We all know Duncan is Scotland's chief!  
  
You imperfect speakers, a reply a demand!  
  
Cait: But like bubbles they melted into the land.  
  
Just then, two messengers rode into view;  
  
Messengers(Ross-Cloud, Angus-Strago)- Congratulations to you!  
  
Cloud: Gald tidings, brave general,  
  
You're the greatest warrior in all our land.  
  
And Thane of Cawdor, you move up the ranks!  
  
Strago: The king sends his thanks.  
  
Kain: What news they bring.  
  
Two truths are told! Will I also be king?  
  
---  
  
Cait: Later at Forres, there was a fanfare.  
  
Duncan..er...Edgar greeted his thanes in his chamber there.  
  
Edgar: My brave Macbeth, I am in your debt.  
  
Your gallands deeds, I will nver forget.  
  
And now for my heir.  
  
Cait: Macbeth's pulse quickened; he said a quick prayer.  
  
But the king laid his hand on the head of his son.  
  
Edgar: My eldest boy shall be the one.  
  
Kain(whispering): The new prince of Cumberland lies in my way;  
  
I must act now! I cannot delay!  
  
Stars, hide your fires!  
  
Let not light see my black and deep desires! 


	2. Part 2

The Horror of Shakespear  
  
Macbeth- Shakespear  
  
  
  
======================Part 2  
  
Jess: Lets continue..........  
  
=====================  
  
Tifa: First part..GOOD..wait! GREAT!! Did you get it on film?  
  
Cid: Of course. Locke got it all, right Locke?  
  
Locke: Yep!  
  
Tifa: Good. Rydia...You're on next!  
  
=====================  
  
Cait: Meanwhile, at home, his wife paced the room,  
  
Shadowed by the castle's dreary gloom.  
  
Shadow: Quit saying my name!!!  
  
Cait: um...okay....  
  
A letter arrived from her husband, Macbeth,(Kain!^.^)  
  
Containing a message of life and death.  
  
She read the note, again and again,  
  
Thrilling to its hiding refrain.  
  
Rydia: Glamis thou art and Cawdor too,  
  
Next King of Scotland will be you!  
  
Cait: Ambition and power throbbed in her mind.  
  
Rydia: And yet I fear my husband's too kind.  
  
Cait: Then a servant arrived with more news to report,  
  
Servant(Chu-Chu-From Kirby): The king comes tonight with friends from the court.  
  
Rydia: So soon, Oh harden my heart!  
  
I force my husband to play his part.  
  
Cait: Macbeth hurried home, as he had said.  
  
Disturbing thoughts filled his head.  
  
He burst through the door, breathless from his ride,  
  
Then hastened to her room, to be by her side.  
  
Kain: Beloved wife, Duncan..er...Edgar comes this eve.  
  
Rydia:And when does he leave?  
  
If, as you say, he comes tonight,  
  
Duncan..Edgar will not see the morning light!  
  
I'll arrange it all, I guarantee.  
  
Look after your guest; leave the rest to me!  
  
---  
  
Cait:By late afternoon, the king's party drew near.  
  
Edgar: Why its beautiful here!  
  
Cecil: It's beyond compare!  
  
Even the swallows love the sweet air.  
  
Cait: The lady of the house greeted them with style.  
  
Rydia: Whats ours is yours.  
  
---  
  
Cait: Macbeth couldn't stand it anymore;  
  
He rose from the table and rushed out the door.  
  
Kain:There is no reason to do this deed,  
  
Just vaulting ambition, power and greed.  
  
The king is here in double trust!  
  
I'm is his kinsman and subject, as well as his host;  
  
I should protect him, to the utmost.  
  
Yet to bear the knife is what I intend.  
  
How can I do this to a friend?  
  
Cait:Then Lady Macbeth..er..Lady Kain appeared in the gloom,  
  
Rydia: Why did you hurry from the room?  
  
Kain: Duncan praises me highly,  
  
We'll go no further with this affair.  
  
Rydia: Already! Your resolve does fade?  
  
You are a coward! You're just afraid!  
  
My husband, you look so pitiful and pale.  
  
Kain: But what if we fail?  
  
Rydia: I'll drug the guards! We will succeed!  
  
Together we will do the deed!  
  
Kain: I'll do as you ask and put on a show;  
  
False face must hide what the false heart doth know. 


	3. Part 3

The Horror of Shakespear  
  
Macbeth  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------Part 3  
  
Jess:Lets keep going  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cait: 'Twas midnight when Ducan, or lets say Edgar, retired to his bed  
  
Morbid Thoughts filled Macbeth's,or Kain's,head.  
  
He rushed outside to gather his wits,  
  
His conscience screaming to call it quits.  
  
Banquo,no..wait..Cecil..yeah Cecil, And his son stood in the dim light,  
  
Macbeth's arrival gave them a fright.  
  
Cecil:Who's there??????????????????????????????????????  
  
Kain: A friend. Do not despair.  
  
Cecil: I've been with the king.  
  
He sends your wife this huge diamond ring.  
  
Cait: Macbeth felt disgust at the thought of his crime,  
  
Cecil: We could have done better if we had more time.  
  
I dreamt of the sisters  
  
Cait: Cecil replied...  
  
Kain: I think not of them..  
  
Cait: Kain lied..  
  
Cecil: We'll speak on this further, at a later date,  
  
But let's get some rest. It's very late!!!!!!  
  
----  
  
Cecil: I did ok, Tifa?  
  
Tifa: fine...fine..  
  
----  
  
Cait: MAcbeth stood alone and gazed into space;  
  
A tormented look camr over his face.  
  
He saw a sight he couldn't believe,  
  
Kain: My eyes do deceive!!!  
  
Cait: A blood-stained dagger hung in midair,  
  
Twisting, turning and taunting him there.  
  
He lunged for it, yet his fingers passed through.  
  
Kain: Oh what in the world am I to do?  
  
This false creation I cannot explain;  
  
It holds such power over my brain.  
  
But I waste my breath; the deed must be fulfilled.  
  
With too many words, intentions are killed. 


End file.
